Por amor
by Shinku-San
Summary: un UA sobre como Hinata vive su adolescencia... en fin, espero que entiendan el desarrollo de la historia...Lean onegai n.n


Pues… aquí comienzo con un nuevo FF

Universo Alternativo

En parte tiene mucho ItaHina, pero también tiene SasuHina… pucha es difícil de explicar x3! Espero que mediante vayan leyendo puedan entender…

Me resta avisarles que la historia está alterada… las familias (como por ejemplo la relación de Itachi con Sasuke en mi FF no existe… ni siquiera se conocen x3!) y las edades e incluso las personalidades de mis personajes son totalmente distintos a lo real…

Lo de los diálogos es fácil de entender… creo x3!

Y las palabras que estén en Negrita son porque la explicación está al final del capitulo.

Y pues… espero que les guste x3 y que puedan entender u.uU

Por amor…

Prólogo

Ayer pasó algo curioso en la escuela. Algo que en cierto modo me hizo recordarlo todo.

Yo pensaba que había superado lo del verano pasado, estaba segura. Bueno, algunas veces tengo esas pesadillas tan vividas y aterradoras sobre la noche en que me perdí, y otras veces, cuando no puedo dormir se me cuelan pensamientos sobre toda esa época. Cuando eso me pasa, trato de concentrarme en todas las cosas bunas de mi vida, pero o siempre funciona. Sin embargo, en general, a la luz del día, no se me pasa por la cabeza. O no lo dejo pasar.

-Por desgracia, nuestro conferencista invitado de la policía tuvo que cancelar con muy poca anticipación- dijo con pesar nuestra profesora de información, Kurenai Yuhi…

Todos nos miramos aguantando la emoción. En realidad, ninguno de nosotros en la estaba esperando con la respiración contenida la charla sobre seguridad en la comunidad, y seguramente la ausencia del tipo de la policía querría decir que saldríamos temprano, porque era la ultima clase del viernes.

Error.

-Pero me complace decirles que, en su lugar, nos va a hablar Asuma Sarutobi, del centro Spring Back –y sonrió, mientras un tipo de unos 30 años, con jeans y camiseta, se levanto de una silla del extremo del salón y caminó hacia ella.

-Qué Diablos será el centro Spring Back? –me susurró Tenten.

Por los murmullos y las miradas confusas, podía darme cuenta de que todos se preguntaban lo mismo. Yo no. Yo tenía uno de sus volantes en casa, embutido en la parte de atrás de mi guardarropa, con el paquete de cosas que me había dado el consejero de drogas. El centro Spring Back es "una entidad voluntaria, establecida para apoyar a todas las personas de la comunidad que requerían ayuda, consejo o información para eliminar la droga de sus vidas". Bueno, eso decía el volante. Nunca estuve ene se sitio, nunca necesité ir. Pero era raro, no fui capaz de botar a la basura ni ese ni los demás volantes. Tal vez (aunque no quisiera pensar en eso) los necesitaba como una especie de recordatorio.

Todos se pusieron alerta cuando el tipo de Spring Back empezó a hablar del centro y de lo que hacía: Bueno, es fascinante oír a alguien hablar sobre un tema tan resbaloso como las drogas ¿no? La gente se sentó derecha, dejó de escurrirse y puso atención. Hubo más manos levantadas para preguntar que en cualquier otra clase.

Yo debía de ser la única que no estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. En cambio, me distraje y mi cabeza se llenó de imágenes del verano pasado: andar con la banda, pelear con Tenten y las demás, la primera vez que tomé éxtasis, esa noche terrible e el festival y sobre todo…

-¿Alguno ha tenido una experiencia con drogas de la que quisiera hablarnos? Sin presiones, claro está –la voz del tipo de Spring Back interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Vi a Sakura y a Ino, tan poco sutiles como siempre, voltear la cabeza desde dos filas delante de donde estábamos Tenten y yo, y echarme miradas conspiradoras. Todos los demás miraban a su alrededor para ver si alguien hablaba y crucé los dedos para que nadie se diera cuenta de la expresión reveladora de Saku e Ino-chan.

Contuve el aliento y esperé que el momento pasara. Aparte de mi familia y de la gente relacionada con el grupo, sólo las niñas sabían lo que había ocurrido el año pasado, y por nada del mundo hubiera querido que toda la escuela se enterara. Por suerte, el silencio se rompió cuando Naruto Uzumaki mencionó el caso de su primo, que se había desmayado después de meter éxtasis en una fiesta hace un par de años. Todos conocíamos la historia (se había regado como pólvora en su momento), pero la gente todavía parecía impresionada al oírla de nuevo.

-¿Estás Bien? –Me susurró Tenten.

Asentí entumecida. Quería que terminara pronto, salir al aire fresco. No quería que todas esas cosas me volvieran a la cabeza, persiguiéndome. Ya era bastante duro recordar el desastre que había hecho con mi vida en esa época, debido a las drogas.

Y debido a Itachi…

Continuara…

Éxtasis: El Éxtasis (MDMA) es una droga semi-sintética similar a la anfetamina (estimulante) y a la mezcalina (alucinógena) que se consume en pastillas de diversas formas, tamaños y colores.


End file.
